Just Keep Trying
by carmi-bear
Summary: Sequel to my story You are my person. it's a year and a half later, and to say Sam and Andy's marriage is on the rocks is an understatement . Will they be able to sort it out? Or is it all too late? Will Andy forgive Sam? or will he lose the love of his life and his family on a drunken mistake?
1. Chapter 1

JUST KEEP TRYING

A: N: Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie Blue I only own the story I am writing

A: N: 2: this is the Sequel to you are my person. I know that I still have Something More than this to finish, and met you once can't stop thinking about you now, to finish as well, and I promise I haven't forgotten about those stories. I have most of the next chapter of Met You Once Can't stop thinking about you now done, and I am still trying to figure out how to finish something more than this.

Anyway here is the first chapter of Just keep trying.

Chapter one

Sam and Andy's house- 8 pm – Sunday night.

Sam sighed as he parked his truck in the driveway of his house and hopped out of it and made his way inside.

Things were tense between Sam and Andy right now, Sam was working long hours, and Andy was struggling with being a full time mom and working full time. Sam took a deep breath and walked up to his front door.

He opened it up and went inside put his bag in his normal place and went upstairs to Aiden's bedroom. knowing Andy was putting him to sleep.

Sam leaned on the doorframe, watching Andy tuck Aiden in his bed. Andy turned around and saw Sam and smiled softly to him. Sam winked over at her and made his way to Aiden's bed.

Sam leaned down and kissed Aiden's forehead.

"Night buddy, daddy loves you", Sam mumbled and kissed Aiden's temple.

Andy and Sam left the room together and as soon as Andy closed the door halfway, Sam pulled her towards him and hugged her tightly.

"I'm sorry", he mumbled into her ear. Andy just shook her head; she knew that Sam was working hard on a case right now, so she wasn't mad.

Andy took Sam's hand and took him into the lounge room and made him sit on the couch while she went to the kitchen and got him a beer.

Sam took the beer off her and looked at her with a guilty face.

Andy sat down next to him and dragged him over to her.

"I miss you, I miss being in the same bed with you", Sam said softly to Andy, while looking at her.

Andy sighed and shook her head.

"Sam', she said shaking her head.

Sam sat up and looked at Andy.

"Tell me what to do Andy, I will do anything", Sam pleaded with her.

Andy shook her head and stood up.

"The only reason we are in the same house right now is because of that little boy upstairs", Andy said looking at Sam.

Sam sighed and got up and walked over to where Andy was.

He let out a breath and rested his head against hers.

"I miss you, I miss us, I know things are tense, but I'm here, I want to work this out", Sam said looking at Andy.

Andy let out a breath and grabbed her bag.

"I'm going to Gail and Nicks tonight, I will be back in the morning", Andy said as she walked to the front door.

"Andy", Sam pleaded with her.

Andy sighed and turned around and looked at him shaking her head.

Sam let out a breath and made her way over to her.

He grabbed her hands and rested his head against hers.

"I was drunk, as soon as she tried to make a move on me, I pushed her away", Sam said softly to her, and Andy nodded her head.

"I know, Sam", Andy said tearing up a bit.

Sam closed his eyes and let out a breath.

"I don't want this to be over, it can't be over, I need you", Sam said softly to her.

" maybe you should of thought of us before you did what you did, Sam, this isn't only about us, it's about that little boy upstairs too", Andy said letting go of Sam's hand and walking to get her bag and car keys.

Before she left the house, she turned around and looked at Sam and let out a breath and rested her head against the front door.

Sam walked slowly over to her and pulled Andy to him.

"Stay", he said softly to her.

Andy let go of him and shook her head.

"I'm sorry", she said and left the house.

Sam sighed and sat down on the lounge room chair and took a long breath.

He heard Aiden cry and sighed and went upstairs.

He went into Aiden's room and picked up his son.

"Come on buddy, you're sleeping with me tonight", Sam mumbled and went into his bedroom with his son and went to sleep holding his son.

A: N: 2: Please let me know what you think and if I should continue this story. If you are worried about Sam and Andy, please don't, I promise it will work out.


	2. Chapter 2

Just keep trying

A: N: Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie Blue I only own the story I am writing

A: N: 2: wow, thank you for all the reviews, followers and favorites to this story already. To the people who have said that Sam would never cheat on Andy, and have mentioned Luke, I know that Sam would never cheat on Andy, this chapter will explain what happened, and why Andy reacted the way that she did. This story is not about Sam cheating, it's more about trust. I hope you all see what I mean and all enjoy this chapter.

THAT NIGHT

Andy sighed as she stood at the front door of her and sam's house. She didn't really want to go anywhere at all, but even before this situation happened with Sam, she had planned a girl's night with Gail, Traci, and Chloe.

She turned around and looked at the front door of her house and sighed and dug out her phone.

"Hey", Traci said quietly on the other side of the line.

"Hey Trace, I'm really not up to coming tonight", Andy said sighing to her best friend.

Traci let out a breath.

"Andy, you need to talk to him", Traci said quietly to her best friend.

"I know, I know he didn't do anything Trace, I know he would never do that", Andy said quietly.

"Go talk to him, we'll catch up another night", Traci said to her friend.

Andy hanged up the phone and looked at the front door and sighed and went back upstairs.

She made her way upstairs and smiled at the sound of Sam playing with Aiden.

"Easy buddy, daddy needs his ear", Andy heard Sam say to Aiden.

Andy leaned against the bedroom door frame and watched Sam and Aiden for a moment.

Sam noticed Andy and sat up and took a deep breath and patted the bed.

Andy took her shoes off and sat down on the bed.

"Mama", Aiden said as he got off Sam and crawled over to Andy.

"Hey baby", Andy said softly and picked Aiden up and hugged him tightly.

Andy looked over at Sam with tears in her eyes and shook her head.

Sam let out a breath and nodded and pulled Andy over to him.

"I'm so sorry Andy, I was drunk and before I knew it she was kissing me", Sam said softly.

Andy stood up and put Aiden in the port a cot that was in their bedroom.

She went up to the bed and pushed Sam onto the bed and straddled him.

Sam raised his head up a bit and kissed Andy softly.

Andy took a deep breath, while Sam moved some hair out of her face.

"I saw Sam, I saw you push Monica away from you, I saw you point to your wedding ring", Andy said while laughing softly.

Sam took her left hand and started playing with her wedding ring.

Andy sighed and rested her head against sam's and he kissed the top of her head.

"I wanted to tell you everything, but you kind of threw the glass of vodka on Monica before I could say anything", Sam smirked at her and Andy hid her face in Sam's shoulder.

FLASHBACK

It was a week ago last Saturday; everyone was at the penny, celebrating the news that Nick and Gail were engaged.

Sam was sitting with his friends at the bar, while Andy was sitting with her friends at the "Rookie Table".

Andy couldn't help but laugh at what Chris was saying about the girl Isabelle got up to the night before.

Andy turned around and looked over at Sam, who saw her looking at him and winked back at her and Andy smiled back at him.

Sam went to make his way to the bathroom and on his way out; he was pushed against the wall.

Sam looked at the person who was right in front of him and his eyes went wide and pushed Monica away.

"UH Monica, I don't know if you know this, but I am a happily married man", Sam said to Monica and showed her his wedding ring.

Monica rolled her eyes and moved away from him.

"Sammy, what is it with you and that rookie", Monica said shaking her head at him.

Sam rolled his eyes.

"That rookie is now his wife, and we have a son together", Andy said from behind Monica.

"Oh so falling pregnant was your way of catching him, thanks for the advice McNally, I should of thought of that", Monica said and walked away from Sam and Andy.

Sam pulled Andy towards him and hugged her tightly.

"Don't listen to Her Monica", Sam said to Andy.

Andy stepped away and looked at him for a moment.

Sam's eyes went wide and he closed his eyes and sighed.

"I didn't", Sam began to say, but Andy walked away from him.

Sam closed his eyes and sighed and leaned up against the wall.

Andy went and grabbed her things and said goodbye to her friends.

Sam quickly went and grabbed his jacket and followed Andy.

When Andy went to pay for their tab, she turned around and saw Monica standing next to her.

"I got to say, you married with a child, never saw it coming", Monica said shaking her head at Andy.

Andy turned around with her glass of vodka in her hands and tipped it over Monica, making everyone look over at her in shock and Sam smirked and shakes his head.

"I got to say, you still single and hitting on married men? Never saw that coming either ", Andy said while walking to the door.

*END FLASHBACK.

"Maybe I over reacted, I mean you were drunk, weren't thinking straight", Andy said to Sam, looking at him.

Sam shook his head and pulled her up to him again.

"Still no excuse McNally", he said softly to her.

" I trust you Sam, it just hurt when you called me your ex girlfriends name", Andy said softly putting her head down.

Sam lifted her head up and wiped away some tears falling down her face.

"I am not Callaghan, please don't compare him to me", Sam said softly.

Andy shook her head and hopped off him and lay next to him.

"Ever since mom left me, I have had this fear , people leaving me", Andy said softly looking over at Sam.

Sam turned around and looked at Andy, playing with her hair.

Andy took a deep breath.

"I over reacted, it's not like you kissed her back, you called me Monica when you just talked to her, I over reacted, I'm sorry", Andy said in a crying voice and Sam sighed and closed his eyes and pulled Andy to him again.

"Not an overreaction Andy, I'm pretty sure if you called me one of your ex boyfriends, I would have been just as upset", Sam admitted to her.

Andy wiped some tears away from her face and looked at Sam for a moment.

"Promise me something", Andy said softly to him.

"Go", Sam said.

"If your never not happy with me, and want to leave me and try to be happy, just please be in Aiden's life, I don't want what happened to me to happen to him", Andy said softly to him.

Sam shook his head.

This girl, he would do anything for her.

"I'm not going anywhere as long as you'll have me", Sam mumbled to Andy, making her smile at him.

"DADA", they both heard Aiden say .

Sam smirked and sat up and looked over at his son, who was bopping up and down in the port a cot. Sam got up and walked over to his son and picked him up.

"You're meant to be asleep, Sam mumbled to his son and kissed his forehead.

"Dada", Aiden said once again making Sam laugh and shake his head.

"Dada's here", Sam mumbled to his son and kissed his son's forehead and took Aiden to the bed.

"Mama', Aiden said and crawled over to Andy.

"Hey baby", Andy said with open arms and picked up her son and hugged him softly.

Sam looked at the time and it was 8 pm.

"I know what's wrong with you, you're hungry", Sam mumbled and kissed Aiden's forehead.

Andy got up and took Sam's hand and they both went downstairs and made some dinner for the three of them.

Sam and Andy's house- 10 pm that night.

Andy rested her head against Sam's breathing heavily, while Sam was rubbing his hands up and down her back.

"I missed that", Andy said softly while Sam grinned at her.

"I love you", Sam said softly to her.

"I love you too", Andy said back to him.

Andy got off Sam and they both went to sleep in each other's arms.

A:N: 3 : I hope that made sense. Now before any of you say that Andy over reacted, let me just ask you this, would you be upset if your partner called you their ex partners name?


	3. Chapter 3

Just keep trying

A: N: Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie Blue I only own the story I am writing

Chapter three

Two weeks later Sam and Andy's house- 1 am- Monday morning.

Andy groaned as she went and laid down in bed. She was working late shifts this week and she was already over it.

Sam rolled over and kissed her forehead.

"Morning", he mumbled to her.

"Sorry Sam, tonight was hectic", Andy sighed shaking her head.

Sam sat up and pulled Andy towards him and made her lay on top of him.

"Don't be sorry, Aiden is fine, went to bed the normal time", Sam assured her, moving some hair out of her face.

Andy sighed.

"I don't know if I can be a full time cop and mom Sam, I felt so bad leaving so late", Andy said shaking her head.

Sam pulled her so her face was against his.

"Don't do something you will regret later Andy", he said softly to her.

Andy sighed and nodded her head knowing he was right, he normally was.

"we'll ask Frank to keep you on day shifts, that way you can be here at night, with Aiden", Sam said softly to her.

Andy grinned and moved her hips against his, making Sam groan and shake his head.

"Don't start something you can't finish McNally", he teased her.

Andy shook her head and grinned at him.

"OH I plan to finishing Sam", Andy said rolling them over so Sam was on top of her.

An hour later, Sam was on top of Andy, breathing heavily. He looked at time and sighed and hopped off him and turned the light off and they went to sleep holding each h other, like every other night.

8 am- Monday Morning.

Andy got up and ran to the toilet and leaned against the toilet and took a deep breath.

Sam sat behind her and rubbed her back slowly.

Andy looked over at Sam and sighed.

"MAMA", they both heard Aiden said through the baby monitor.

Andy sighed and rested her head against the toilet one more time.

Sam kissed her forehead softly.

"I'll go, and I'll get you a drink", he said softly and got up.

Andy sighed and made her way to the bedroom.

"DADA", Sam heard and smirked at his son when he went into Aiden's bedroom.

"Morning buddy", Sam said as he picked Aiden up and put him on the change table to change his nappy.

Sam rested his head against Aiden's for a moment and kissed his son's forehead.

"Mommy isn't feeling well buddy, so it's going to be the three of us today", Sam mumbled as he picked Aiden up and took him into the bedroom.

He put Aiden on the bed and leaned over and kissed Andy's forehead.

"I'll call Frank", he mumbled against her face.

Andy sighed and nodded her head.

"Mama", Aiden said as he made his way over to Andy.

Andy smiled and picked Aiden up.

"Morning baby", she said and kissed his forehead.

"MAMA', Aiden said hugging Andy

Andy sighed and closed her eyes and let out a breath.

Andy knew these symptoms, it wasn't that she didn't want another baby, she loved being a mom, it was just timing.

It was close to Aiden's birthday, and he was turning two, so she wanted a big party for him.

Andy smiled at the thought of having another baby.

"MAMA", Aiden said one more time.

"What's the matter baby", she said as she hugged Aiden tightly.

He fell asleep in her arms and Sam came in with a glass of ginger Ale and rolled his eyes.

He gave Andy the glass and took Aiden in his arms.

Andy looked at the drink and then at Sam and he winked at her.

"Come on buddy, time for you to go back to sleep", he mumbled as he put Aiden in the port a cot.

Sam got went back to bed and pulled Andy towards him as he laughed because she still had the glass in her hand.

"SAM", she said to him and he grinned at her and took the glass of her and pulled her on top of him.

'It's going to be okay", he said softly to her, moving some hair out of her fringe.

"I know, it's just", she said looking over at Aiden.

Andy looked over at Sam for a moment, and he raised his eyebrows at her.

"How did you know?" Andy asked him softly.

Sam grinned at her and pulled her in for a kiss.

"Do you know for sure?" Sam asked her and she shook her head.

Sam pulled her off him and got off the bed and grabbed his jacket and went back to the bed and kissed her softly.

"I'm going to get a test", he mumbled to her and Andy smiled at him and watched him leave the room.

Two months later- 15th division- Monday Morning

Sam ran to the division as fast as he could, when he heard shots fired, officer down, his heart stopped.

Him and Andy found out she was pregnant three months ago today, and she was on desk duty today with Chris.

A suspect got out of reach of Nick and Gail and went straight to Andy and Chris.

Andy stood up and tried to calm the suspect down, but he pushed her on the floor and kicked the right side of her ribs, making Andy scream in pain.

"ANDY', Sam yelled at her as soon as he saw her.

Sam froze on the spot he was on, seeing his wife holding her stomach in pain.

He let out a breath and ran straight to her, with Nick moving out of the way for him. Sam pulled her over to him and hugged her tightly.

"It hurts so much Sam", she said in a pained voice.

Sam sighed and kissed her forehead, waiting for the ambulance to come.

Frank came over and saw the look on Sam's face and sighed.

"There almost here Sammy", Frank said looking concerned at his friend.

"Sam it hurts", Andy said one more time.

"I Know, I know", he mumbled into her hair.

They got to the hospital and found out that their baby was fine, thank god.

Andy had a bruised right rib, but was thankful that it was nothing more.

10 pm Monday night- Sam and Andy's bedroom

After the scare they both had today, Traci offered to have Aiden for the night, to let them have some time alone. Traci was now living with Steve and Leo, and she just found out that she too was pregnant.

Once they had dropped Aiden off at her place, and they got home, Andy wouldn't let Sam go.

They were on the couch, not saying a word to each other, just holding onto each other, and Sam placing kisses on her forehead.

"I can't do it Sam, I can't keep putting our baby in danger", Andy said shaking her head.

Sam sighed and rested his forehead against hers.

"Deskwork?" he asked her softly.

Andy shook her head, which made Sam confused.

Andy let out a breath, and Sam looked at her confused.

"I want to work with you Sam, I want to be around you", she said softly to him.

Sam smiled and looked at her for a moment and hugged her tightly again.

"We'll talk to Frank in the morning", he said softly to her.

Andy nodded her head and started to cry again.

Sam let out a breath and held onto her tightly.

"You're okay, it's okay", he said softly to her.

The next day they went to talk to Frank and he agreed to have Andy work with Sam and Traci until she would go on leave.

Sam thanked his boss and friend and Frank shook his head, knowing that they were just both scared , and Frank would rather Andy work in the division than not work at all.

A: N: 2: I know its short, but I hope you all enjoy it. Next chapter will be longer, I promise.


	4. Chapter 4

Just keep trying

A: N: Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie Blue I only own the story I am writing

A: N: 2: this chapter will be a bit of a jump, I hope you will all enjoy it still, it will be

Aiden's second birthday, Andy will now be six months pregnant, I hope you all still enjoy this chapter.

Chapter four

Three months later- Aiden's second birthday Sunday morning

It was 6 am and Andy felt sick again. She got out of bed and ran straight to her bathroom and made it just in time to be sick in the toilet.

She rested her head on the toilet for a moment and let out a breath.

She felt Sam move her hair out of the way and put it up in a ponytail.

She leaned against Sam's chest while he was rubbing her shoulders for a bit.

Andy looked up at Sam for a moment and he winked at her.

Sam stood up and helped Andy stand up and steady her for a moment when she lost her balance for a few minutes.

Sam sighed and pulled her closer to him for a minute.

"Dada", they both heard Aiden yell.

Sam shook his head and winked over at Andy.

"At least this time around it is actually morning sickness", Andy mumbled into Sam's chest.

Sam shook his head and just held onto Andy for a few more minutes.

"Daddy", Aiden said one more time.

Sam sighed and let go of Andy and kissed her forehead and led her out of the bathroom.

Andy went downstairs to get Aiden's presents sorted out while Sam went into Aiden's room.

Sam leaned against the door frame for a few moments just watching Aiden trying to get out of the bed himself.

Sam smiled softly as Aiden got off the bed and looked at Sam and made his way over to Sam.

Sam bent down and picked up Aiden and kissed him softly on the head.

"Morning buddy", Sam mumbled to Aiden as he hugged him tightly.

"Presents", Aiden said excitedly as Sam rolled his eyes.

"Happy birthday buddy, stop growing so quickly", Sam mumbled as he ticked Aiden a bit.

"Dada no", Aiden said shaking his small head at Sam, making Sam grin at him.

They both walked downstairs and Sam sighed as he heard Andy being sick in the toilet downstairs.

He put Aiden down on the couch and put the TV on to entertain him so he could go check on Andy.

Sam leaned against the door of the toilet and sighed at the sight of Andy being sick he hated seeing her like this.

Andy got up and walked slowly to the bathroom sink and rinsed her mouth out and walked over to Sam and hugged him tightly.

"I'm okay", she said quietly in his ear, and Sam sighed and nodded his head.

Sam took her hand and they walked together into the kitchen.

Aiden ran up to both of them jumping up and down and Sam couldn't help but smirk and shake his head at his son.

Sam picked up Aiden and hugged him tightly.

"Hungry daddy", Aiden said to Sam, and Sam rolled his eyes and went and sat Aiden on the chair that was his chair at the kitchen table.

"Food is coming buddy", Sam mumbled to his son and kissed him on his cheek.

Andy tired to make breakfast but she wasn't feeling well at all, so Sam pulled her over to the kitchen table and made her sit down.

"I got It", Sam mumbled into her hair.

"Thank you", Andy said quietly into Sam's shoulder.

Sam shook his head and made his way into the kitchen and made food for the three of them.

Sam watched Andy try to eat, but she really couldn't.

Sam sighed and got up and made Andy a smoothie, knowing she could handle that right now.

Sam and Andy's house, 1 pm

Aiden was getting impatient waiting for everyone to come over; Sam sighed and looked over at Andy who shrugged her shoulders at him.

"Presents", Aiden demanded.

Sam raises his eyebrows at his son, and winked at him.

"Come on then", Sam said and took Aides hand and the three of them walked over to the lounge room and sat down.

Just as Sam started getting Aiden's presents ready, there was a knock on the door.

"Uncle Ollie", Aiden yelled and made his way over to the front door.

Sam shook his head and made his way over to the front door, and wasn't surprised when Oliver and Celery were at the front door.

"Uncle Ollie", Aiden yelled, lifting his small arms up and jumping up and down, telling Oliver that he wanted to be picked up.

Oliver shook his head and bent down and picked up Aiden.

"Happy birthday pal", Oliver said holding onto Aiden tightly.

Sam smiled at his friend and sighed when he saw Andy up and ran back to the bathroom.

Oliver sat down at the lounge room with Aiden and put him down so he could put his presents for his god son down.

There was a knock on the front door again, and Sam sighed, he could hear Andy still being sick in the bathroom.

Oliver stood up and clapped Sam on his back.

"I'll go get the door, you go check on your wife", Oliver told his best friend.

Sam nodded at his friend and went to check on Andy.

Traci and Steve were at the front door, and Traci looked like Andy did.

Leo came running into the house and went to Aiden.

"Where are Sam and Andy?" Traci said as she sat on the couch and covered her mouth thinking she was going to be sick again.

"Mommy sick", Aiden said turning to look at Traci.

Track winked over at Aiden and he came running towards her.

"Aunty Traci", he said as he tried to crawl on her lap.

Traci laughed and hugged Aiden tightly.

"Happy birthday buddy", Traci said as she was hugging Aiden.

Aiden got off Traci and made his way over to Steve, Steve smiled and hugged Aiden.

Sam and Andy made their way slowly into the lounge room, and Sam moved some things off a seat and made Andy sit down.

"Sam, I still have his cake to get ready", Andy whined.

Sam sighed and crouched down and looked at Andy and moved some hair out of her face.

"Sit down for a bit, I'll get you a drink", Sam said softly to her and kissed her forehead.

Andy sighed and nodded her head knowing that she wasn't going to win this.

Sam winked at her and stood up and looked over at Traci and sighed.

"Uncle Sammy Can I please have a drink?" Leo asked softly.

Sam winked at him and nodded his head and smirked at Aiden who was clapping his hands.

"Drink daddy" Aiden said with eyes his eyes wide.

Sam rolled his eyes and Steve got up and went into the kitchen with Sam.

I'm guessing Andy is as sick as Traci is at the moment?" Steve asked Sam softly.

Sam sighed and closed his eyes and nodded his head.

"Feel like you can't do anything to help?" Steve asked Sam and he closed his eyes and nodded his head.

"Uncle Dov, Uncle Dov", Sam heard Aiden say and shook his head and went into the lounge room.

Sam handed Andy the glass of ginger ale and smirked at Aiden who was jumping up and down in front of him.

Sam looked around and noticed everyone was there now.

Sam crouched down and ruffled Aiden's hair.

"Okay buddy, time to unwrap some presents", Sam said but raised an eyebrow when Aiden shook his head.

"CAKE", Aiden yelled excitedly.

Sam grinned and shook his head, and looked over at Andy, who smiled at him and shrugged her shoulders.

"How about we open some presents and then have cake?" Oliver asked Aiden.

Aiden nodded his head and jumped up and down excitedly.

Sam winked at Aiden and looked over at Andy, knowing she wasn't really feeling well.

"How about we take some presents over to mommy, so she can help open them up? Sam asked Aiden and he jumped up and down, making Sam shake his head.

All the presents were open expect for one that Sam got Aiden.

"Okay buddy, wait here", Sam said ruffling his son's hair.

Sam looked over at Oliver and Frank and nodded to them.

They both got up and helped Sam get the last present.

Sam came in first and looked over at his son.

"Okay buddy, close your eyes for me", Sam said and laughed when Aiden tried to peak through his hands.

Frank and Oliver came out with a small box, which made Andy raise her eyebrows at him.

Sam just winked at her and Oliver opened up the box and got a puppy out and placed it on Aiden's lap.

Sam sat next to his son, and patted the puppy.

"Okay buddy open your eyes", Sam said softly to his son.

Aiden opened his eyes and his eyes went wide.

"PUPPY', Aiden yelled and hugged the puppy.

The puppies got off Aiden and ran into the middle of the lounge room and lie down and fell asleep.

Sam laughed when Aiden hugged him tightly and patted his son's shoulder.

"Go on, go see your puppy", Sam said nodding to the puppy.

Sam looked over at Andy, and rolled his eyes when he saw tears coming down her face.

He walked over to her and hugged her tightly.

"This was meant to make you happy", he mumbled against her neck.

Andy couldn't help but laugh and shake her head.

'Mommy puppy", Aiden said to Andy while pointing to the puppy.

"I see baby", Andy said as she tried to get up. Sam steadied her when she lost her balance and helped her over to Aiden and the puppy.

Sam helped her sit down next to their son and Andy softly patted the puppy.

It wasn't a special puppy, it was just black Labrador puppy, but Sam knew that it meant something to Andy.

Aiden got bored of the puppy easily and ran to the kitchen screaming for the cake.

Sam rolled his eyes and helped Andy up and they all went into the kitchen for the cake.

5 pm – Sam and Andy's house.

Sam smiled softly sitting on the couch watching Aiden pat his new pet.

Andy was lying down on Sam's lap, still not feeling too good.

"We need to give him a name Sam", Andy said looking up at Andy.

Sam looked down at her and winked at her.

"Aiden, what do you think we should call the puppy?" Sam asked his son.

But Aiden really didn't understand, so Sam and Andy just looked at each other and laughed.

"How about boo?" Andy asked Sam, looking at him.

He smiled and leaned down against her and kissed her softly on the lips.

"Boo it is", he mumbled against her mouth.

10 pm that night- Sam and Andy's bedroom

Sam was on top of Andy, still breathing heavily, resting his forehead against hers for a moment, but not lying on her completely, being careful of the baby bump.

"Sam", Andy said in a breathless voice.

Sam looked at her for a moment with raised eyebrows.

"Wow", was all Andy could say between breaths.

Sam shook his head and kissed her softly on her lips and rolled off her. Sam rolled on his side and started playing with Andy's hair.

They soon fell asleep.

Sam woke up for a moment and looked over at their new puppy Boo.

"Yep, everything is right where it's meant to be", He mumbled and went back to sleep.

A: N: 2: I know it's still a short chapter, sorry, but I figured that this was a good place to end it. I have a question for you all, I have decided to make the baby a girl, but I am stuck on names, let me know what you guys think I should call her .

Next chapter won't be too far away, I hope.


	5. Chapter 5

Just keep trying

Disclaimer: I do not Own Rookie Blue I only own the story I am writing

A: N: 2 there will be another jump in this story. It will be four months after the last chapter, so Andy has had her daughter, and they have named her Lilly-Rose and she is one month old now. I hope you all enjoy this chapter

Four months later

Sam and Andy's house – 5 am- Monday morning

Andy sat up and yawned as she heard her daughter Lilly-Rose cry through the baby monitor.

She looked over at Sam, who was still asleep and smiled softly at him. She got up and got out of bed and made her way into her daughter's bedroom.

Andy made her way over to the cot and picked up her daughter and held onto her tightly.

"Morning Sweetie", Andy said quietly to her daughter and made her way to the change table to change Lilly-Rose's nappy.

Sam and Andy couldn't really decide on a name for their daughter.

They were going to call her Alexandra Sarah, Named after Sam's sister, but when she was born, she looked more like a Lilly Rose. Sam and Andy explained to his sister Sarah, and she didn't mind at all, in fact, she was happy for the two of them.

"MAMA", Andy heard through the baby monitor in Aiden's bedroom.

Andy smiled and picked up Lilly and went and made her way to Aiden's bedroom.

At first, Andy was worried that Aiden would be jealous about Lilly, but he wasn't at all, he was happy all the time, apart from getting cranky when Lilly couldn't play with him.

Aiden saw Andy and Lilly come into his bedroom and got off the bed and made his way over to Andy, hugging her leg.

"Andy sighed and closed her eyes, knowing that Aiden wanted to be picked up.

Suddenly she felt two arms around her waist.

"I'll take her", Sam mumbled into her neck and took Lilly off Andy.

Andy held on to Lilly and bent down and kissed Aiden's forehead.

"Morning buddy", Sam mumbled as he kissed Aiden's forehead again and stood up with Lilly.

They all went downstairs together and Sam laid Lilly down in the port a cot and leaned down and kissed her head and smirked when she started to cry.

Sam sighed and picked her up and bounced her around for a bit.

"Daddy's here princess", He mumbled and kissed her cheek.

Lilly calmed down and he put her down in the port a cot again.

Sam smirked at Aiden who was sitting down on the couch, waiting for the T.V to be turned on.

Sam turned the TV on and kissed Aiden's head and went into the kitchen to help Andy start making breakfast.

Aiden came running into the kitchen when Sam called him in.

Sam sighed when he looked at the time, knowing he had to go to work soon.

He got and went and put his dishes in the sink and smirked when he turned around to see Aiden behind him, shaking his head.

Sam sighed; he didn't want to go to work today.

He picked up Aiden and gave him a hug.

"Daddy's got to go buddy", Sam mumbled into his ear.

Sam put him down on the floor and went and kissed Andy on the cheek.

He went into the lounge room and leaned down and kissed Lilly.

He looked at his small family and sighed and left to go to work.

15th division- 12 pm- Monday afternoon.

Andy smiled softly when she went into her work with the kids, with a double pram, with Aiden in the front and Lilly-Rose in the back, fast asleep.

She wanted to surprise Sam by bringing lunch and the kids to go and see him, because she knew that he felt bad about going to work today.

Noelle stopped Andy and got Aiden out of the pram, and hugged him tightly.

"How is my little dude doing?" Noelle asked Aiden while tickling him softly on his neck.

Sam got out of his office to get a coffee and smiled softly at the sight of his small family in front of him. He shook his head and smirked when Noelle put Aiden down and Aiden came running towards him.

Sam bent down and picked up Aiden and hugged him tightly.

"Hey buddy", Sam mumbled into Aiden's hair.

Sam put Aiden down and went over to Andy and pulled her over to him and hugged her tightly. "Hey you", he mumbled into her hair.

"I brought some lunch you left without any", Andy said into Sam's shoulder.

Sam shook his head.

This woman, he would do anything for her.

Sam let go of Andy and walked over to the pram and leaned down and kissed Lilly softly on her forehead.

Sam got up and went to take Lilly out of it and put the pram near Andy's desk and got the nappy bag off it.

Aiden took Andy's hand and they all walked into Sam's office.

They all ate lunch and Andy looked at the time and then looked over at Aiden, who was rubbing his eyes.

Sam looked over at Andy and nodded his head, knowing it was time for them to go; it was nearly Aiden's nap time.

Sam picked up Aiden and took Andy's hand and they walked out of the division together.

7 pm – Monday Night Sam and Andy's house.

Sam sighed as he closed the front door of his house. He knew he had missed dinner, and for that he felt terrible.

He smiled as he saw Aiden run up to him and bent down and picked up his son.

Aiden yawned and leaned his head on Sam's shoulder.

Sam smiled at rubbed his son's back up and down and carried him upstairs.

Sam walked into the bathroom and put Aiden on the floor and started undressing he to put him in the bath, Sam smirked when Aiden started too splash the water everywhere. Andy came in the bathroom with Lilly and carefully put Lilly in the bath with her brother and started washing Lilly. Sam took a hold of Lilly and kissed Lilly's forehead and leaned over and kissed Andy.

"I'll go and get their clothes ready", Andy mumbled into Sam's shoulder and Sam nodded and winked at her and helped her get up.

Andy came into the bathroom, and took Lilly out of Sam's hands and went and got Lilly dried and changed.

Sam sat watching Aiden in the bath for a few minutes and smirked at his son when he tried to get Aiden out of bath.

"No dada, me playing", Aiden said in a soft voice, that sounded like he was about to cry.

Sam shook his head and picked up Aiden, and carried him into his bedroom and went to get him changed into his pajamas.

Sam laid down with Aiden on his bed and read him a story until he fell asleep.

Sam put the book down and smiled down at his son and kissed Aiden's forehead and tucked him in his bed.

Sam went down to the kitchen and smiled softly at Andy, who was heating up his dinner for him.

He slowly walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her back and sighed deeply.

"Sorry, this case is taking longer than I thought", he mumbled into her shoulder.

Andy shook her head put the plate down and hugged Sam tightly.

"I know you would have been here for dinner if you could Sam, you were still here to read Aiden his story", Andy said softly to her.

Sam shook his head and led Andy into the kitchen and they ate dinner together and watched some TV for a bit.

They both went to bed at 10 pm, knowing Lilly would wake up early for her morning Feed.

3 Am Tuesday Monday morning- Sam and Andy's house.

Sam woke up and closed his eyes for a moment trying to wake him up a bit.

Lilly had started crying about a minute before he woke up and he turned over and looked at Andy, who was still sleeping on her side of the bed. Sam smiled and got out of bed.

Sam made his way into Lilly's bedroom and smiled as he went and picked up his daughter.

"Morning Princess", Sam mumbled to Lilly as he walked down to the kitchen and made her a bottle.

Sam sat down on the couch and started feeding Lilly the bottle, and burped her and took her upstairs and changed her nappy.

Sam smirked at his daughter, who was making funny noises at him.

"Only a month old and you're trying to back chat already', Sam mumbled to Lilly when he put her in her cot.

"Goodnight princess", Sam mumbled to his daughter while bending down and kissing her forehead.

6 am Tuesday Morning-Sam and Andy's house.

Andy was in the shower, and Sam was downstairs with Lilly in his arms, feeding her another bottle.

Sam smiled when he heard Aiden talking through the baby monitor.

He got up and started walking up stairs carefully with Lilly in his hands.

He smiled as Aiden met him in the hallway, with Aiden rubbing his eyes.

Sam smiled and bent down and Aiden came running towards him.

Sam carefully carried both of his kids downstairs and placed Aiden at the kitchen table and went into the kitchen to get his breakfast.

It was 7 am and Sam had to leave for work.

Sam mumbled something into Andy's hair before leaving for work, and she couldn't help but laugh, making Sam smirk at her.

Sam sighed and said goodbye to his small family and left for work.

Tuesday afternoon- 5 pm – Sam and Andy's house.

Sam smirked when he walked into his house, with boo running up to him.

Sam bent down and patted the puppy, which was growing like Sam couldn't believe.

"Dada", Aiden said as he ran into the lounge room to Sam.

Sam opened his arms and Aiden came running towards him.

Sam hugged his son tightly and let out a breath.

They all had dinner as a family at 7 pm and Sam helped put the kids to bed.

Sam and Andy's bedroom 10 pm- Tuesday night.

Sam was on top of Andy, breathing heavily. He looked down at Andy, who was trying to steady her breathing, and smirked at her and leaned down and kissed her forehead.

He got off her and pulled her over to him, just holding her close.

Sam let out a breath.

"I have to go away for a week", Sam said quietly into Andy's ear.

Andy looked up at Sam for a moment, waiting for him to continue.

"It's for this case, I tried to get out of it, but I can't", Sam said softly to Andy, looking at her.

Andy shook her head, and crawled back on top of him.

"Be safe, call us every night", Andy said softly to Sam, who smiled softly to her and kissed her neck, making Andy Moan.

Sam groaned and looked at the time.

"It has been a while since we have done this", Sam mumbled as he pulled the covers over them.

Wednesday Morning- 8 am- Sam and Andy's house.

Sam sighed as he his bag of clothes in the truck. He didn't want to leave his family, but he knew he didn't have a choice.

He walked over to Aiden, and picked up his son and hugged him tightly.

"Be a good boy for mommy, daddy will be home soon", Sam mumbled to his son.

Aiden just held onto Sam for a bit, making Sam sigh.

Sam put him down and took Lilly off Andy and hugged her tightly.

"I'll see you soon princess", Sam mumbled to Lilly.

Andy hugged Sam with one arm and leaned into his shoulder.

"Be safe", she said quietly into Sam's ear.

Sam closed his eyes and nodded his head.

"I'll call you as soon as I get there", he said quietly into her ear.

Andy let go of him and he made his way to his truck and jumped into his truck and drove away.

"This case better be worth it Peck", Sam mumbled as he made his way out of his street.

A: N: 2: I am SO sorry this chapter took ages to get up. I had it halfway done and things got busy in real life for me. I promise you won't have to wait as long for the next chapter.

Next up: what case is Sam working on? How long will it take? Is he safe while working on this case? Does he miss his small family at all?


End file.
